


Mahal Kita

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Glee
Genre: Biracial Character, Episode: s06e08 A Wedding, Gen, M/M, Multilingual Character, you can tear healthy anderson family relationships and biracial blaine from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: It hadn't occurred to Blaine that he hadn't told his dad that he'd gotten married until they were sat in Burt and Carole's backseat, driving back to an apartment that no longer felt like his.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Blaine's Father, Blaine Anderson & Blaine's Parents (Glee), Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	Mahal Kita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlurglesmurfKlaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurglesmurfKlaine/gifts).



It hadn't occurred to Blaine that he hadn't told his dad that he'd gotten married until they were sat in Burt and Carole's backseat, driving back to an apartment that no longer felt like his. 

He lifted his head from Kurt's shoulder, eliciting the quietest sounds of protest from his husband (husband!) as he dug into his pockets.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, watching as Blaine unlocked his phone. 

Blaine sighed. "I have to call my Dad," he said, nibbling on his lower lip. Thankfully, it wasn't too early in Manila. 

He clicked on his dad's contact and pressed his phone to his ear, smiling when he felt Kurt lean into him and rest his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Hello? Blaine?"

His father's warm, familiar voice made Blaine smile. 

"Hi, Dad," Blaine replied, reaching for Kurt's hand and squeezing it gently. " _ **Ano ang**_ **bago?** " _**(What's new?)**_

"Mm... _ **wala masyado**_ ," _**(nothing much)**_ Allan replied. Blaine could hear the quiet shuffle of house slippers in the background. "Christine and I are going to the uh... _ **paano mo sabihin ang (how do you say)**_ _..._ the...Oh! The aquarium! We're going to the aquarium today with her daughter."

Blaine hummed. "That sounds fun," he said slowly, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's knuckles. "How's Jenny doing?" Kurt gave him an incredulous look. He could tell Blaine was stalling.

"Good! She just passed her piano exam. Do you want to talk to her?"

"No-uh...maybe later, _**tatay**_ _**(dad)**_. There's actually something I wanted to tell you." Blaine bit his lip, his grip on Kurt's fingers growing tighter as the seconds passed. He felt Kurt squeeze back and he buried his nose in Kurt's hair. 

Allan was quiet for a moment. Blaine could barely breathe.

" _ **Anong nangyari? Okay ka lang?**_ " _**(What's wrong? Are you okay?)**_ Allan said quietly. The concern in his voice wrapped around Blaine's heart and squeezed him tightly. 

"I'm okay! Everything's fine, I promise," Blaine said quietly. Kurt chuckled quietly beside him. "It's just...I um...something happened today and I wanted to tell you."

Allan let out a quiet breath. "Ay, Blaine, you scared me," he said, laughing softly, "what happened?"

Blaine paused, looking at Kurt who gave him an encouraging smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Well, uh...Kurt and I..." Blaine couldn't help but think about how much easier this would be if he were fluent in Filipino. "We got married."

Silence.

Blaine inhaled shakily as he waited for his father to reply. His anxiety only grew the longer the silence persisted. 

"Dad? Hello?"

"Married?" Allan's voice was soft...hurt. "When?"

"Today," Blaine said, "but it wasn't...we didn't plan it."

"Huh? _**Hindi ko naiintindihan**_ , Blaine." _**(I don't understand)**_

"I just mean, we went to a wedding for two of our friends and they kind of...they wanted Kurt and me to get married with them." 

Blaine heard the tinny sound of his father sighing over the phone, then a quiet thump of couch cushions as his father, assumedly, took a seat. 

"I think I'm getting old, BB." 

Blaine let out a watery laugh, trying to hold back the relieved tears that threatened to spill.

"You're not that old, tatay," Blaine said quietly, resting his head back against the head rest. He felt like he could breathe again.

"Is Kurt there?"

Kurt, who had been not-so-subtly eavesdropping, looked up, eyes wide with panic.

"Me?" he mouthed. Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, he is. Do you wanna talk to him?" Blaine asked, smiling at Kurt who was shaking his head frantically.

"Ah...yes, okay," Allan said, clearing his throat. 

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand before handing him the phone. Kurt took a quick, panicked breath before taking the phone and holding it up to his ear. "Um...h-hi, Mr. Anderson!"

"Hello, Kurt," Allan said, "so, it's true then? You and my boy got married?" 

Kurt nodded before he remembered Allan couldn't see him. "Uh...yes, we did. We're really sorry we didn't tell you, sir, we didn't even know it was happening until today."

To Kurt's surprise, Allan let out a bright belly laugh before sighing quietly. "So he said." Allan was quiet for a moment and Kurt thought he might've hung up.

"Uh--"

"Well, I suppose we're family now," Allan said. Kurt thought he could hear a smile in his voice, "so you can call me Tiyo, okay? Or Uncle. None of that 'mister' stuff, it makes me feel old."

Kurt smiled. There was something about Allan's voice that reminded Kurt of his own father. He looked at Blaine who was watching with rapt attention. "Okay, um...tiyo?"

The blinding smile Blaine game him made the entire awkward interaction completely worth it.

"Good, good. Um...you take care of my boy, okay?" Allan trailed off, "may I speak to Blaine please?"

Kurt quickly handed the phone to Blaine before burying his head in his shoulder. Blaine giggled, holding the phone to his ear. 

"Hi, dad."

"BB, I'm coming to visit you," Allan said, " _ **huwag magtalo sa akin,**_ **okay?** " _**(don't argue with me)**_

"I--" Blaine stopped himself from protesting and sighed instead, letting out a quiet, resigned laugh. "Okay."

"Good. Tell me what wedding gift you want, you know I don't know how to do your shopping."

"Mm, the self-help books you got me and I both remember." Blaine shook his head fondly. "I'll message you, okay?"

"Okay." Allan hesitated before he spoke again. " _ **Mahal kita,**_ Blaine." _**(I love you)**_

And just like that, the tears started gathering in Blaine's eyes once more. " _ **Mahal din kita,**_ dad. I miss you." _**(I love you, too)**_

"Okay... _ **kakausapin kita mamaya.**_ Bye-bye." _**(I'll talk to you later)**_

Blaine hung up the phone and sighed heavily, letting out a slightly hysterical laugh and closing his eyes. 

"You okay, Honey?" Kurt asked, rubbing his thumb back and forth across Blaine's knuckles. 

Blaine looked at Kurt, a tired smile growing on his face as he gazed at the love of his life. 

"I've never been better," he murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips.

Blaine thought about where he'd been six years ago. An awkward 13-year-old with a stiff and uncomfortable relationship with his father. A teenager who didn't quite know what it meant to be _himself_ and a man who didn't understand what his son needed. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and sent 13-year-old Blaine a message. 

_Everything's gonna be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> RIB can literally suck my dick okay Blaine Anderson is biracial and no one can tell me otherwise!
> 
> Also, I wrote this fic in honour of my wonderful, talented, amazing friend Aly's (blurglesmurfklaine) BIRTHDAY!!! Happy birthday bb ilysm!!! Pls go read her klaine/glee fics because they make my heart go UWU 
> 
> I don't speak Filipino (I speak Cantonese, badly) so I had to use google translate and mother tongue forums for the Filipino that Blaine and his father speak. If it's wrong, I'd be happy to correct it just please let me know (and be kind)!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALY <3 
> 
> \- Brit xx


End file.
